


Lipstick

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [67]
Category: Free!
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Free! Eternal Summer, Friendship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Hazuki Nagisa, Hugs, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Other, Prompt Fic, Protective Nanase Haruka, Transphobia, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: When Nagisa gets picked on for wearing lipstick, it causes Haru pain – until he comes up with a plan to support them.[Prompt 67 – Lipstick]





	Lipstick

When Haru and Makoto reach the Swim Club’s usual spot on the roof, they see something horrible. Nagisa sits hunched up on the floor, sobbing into their hands, whilst Rei rubs their back and Kou wraps them in a tight hug.

“What’s wrong?” Haru says, racing towards the group of second years. He drops to his knees in front of Nagisa, horrified to see his datemate in tears. “Nagisa?”

“What happened?” Makoto asks.

Nagisa seems too distressed to speak, so Rei and Kou speak for them inside.

“They went into the bathroom with me,” Rei says (Nagisa is genderfluid, but the school doesn’t have gender neutral facilities, meaning they have to use the boys’ bathrooms). “But… a boy mocked them for wearing lipstick and… used a certain slur I don’t wish to repeat.”

Nagisa groans and Kou tightens her hug.

“How dare he treat them like that,” Makoto says, his anger so unnatural it makes Haru stare at him.

“Ssh, it’s okay,” Kou whispers to Nagisa.

“Nagisa, can I give you a hug?” Haru asks; he doesn’t really do hugs, but Nagisa is the exception.

They nod, moving their hands from their face. And Haru gets to see puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks, before Nagisa buries their face in his chest. He rubs their back, their sobs making his stomach hurt.

“Do you remember what he looked liked?” he asks Rei.

Rei nods. “I do. Should I report him?”

Haru nods. “Yeah. And, Kou, have you got any lipstick on you?”

“Yeah, I do,” Kou says. “Why?”

Makoto realises before everyone else, smiling. “Good idea, Haru.”

“Yeah,” Haru says. “Can I borrow it?”

 

When they go back to class after lunch, the five members of the Iwatobi Swim Club can be seen wearing lipstick, a smile back on Nagisa’s face.


End file.
